


Hero's Lament

by My_Love_Forever



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Love_Forever/pseuds/My_Love_Forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick poem about what may have been going through Oliver's head when Ras Al Guhl tells him he wants Oliver to be his heir</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero's Lament

Plans set in motion  
Based on the horror  
We feel  
Bad uses good  
For its own cause  
We plan  
But do not lower ourselves  
And so we fail  
To win  
Once and for all  
Because we believe  
In chances  
We feel  
Guilt  
And then  
Someone  
Throws a   
Monkey wrench  
Into the curveball plan  
Implemented   
By others  
Trapped in a web  
Not of our design  
But of our making  
Everybody is trapped  
But none as securely  
As we  
For evil might fight evil  
But goo always gets stuck


End file.
